Trombone Be Stimulated
"Trombone Be Stimulated" is a song by rapper Lil Mosquito Disease. The song is a remix of the Tyga song "Stimulated". Lyrics Fuck what they talking about All a crip hear is his flags Gang Why the fuck you so opinionated? Sayin' how you do it but they ain’t did it, baby You need a demonstration This is how you get richer, baby I'm stimulated I'm at the bank, I’m penetratin' I'm puttin' in, I'm penetratin' I'm gettin' big, I’m stimulated I touched a bitch, she disintegrated Up in flames, I’ve been the flamest You've been the hottest, you’ve been the lamest I've been on the plane, you've been complainin' Fuck the co-defendant, pistol whip the plaintiff Hit the mall, then we skip arraignment Mosquito disease, got the lean I pop the molly and the bean Hit Sin City and syndicate it All the time on the strip in Vegas I got the juice but I ain’t Minute Maid it But a made it just minutes later Shut the fuck and let me finish, baby I'll let you finish later Why the fuck you so opinionated? Yeah you book smart but don't be gettin' paper Shootin' craps at The Wynn Gettin' back to back wins Made 20 bands playin' features And I don't need a feature for this I'm Lil Mosquito Disease, hit the lean Every time I ball, I pop the bean I pull up with the mac, I shoot your back Everybody knows I carry the strap I don't give a fuck what these haters say Lil Mosquito Disease getting payed Spending that cash Making it splash Get that cash Making it splash Blue flag on my left, I'm going to hit you with that cleft Big fat checks in my bank Coming at you like a fucking tank Fucking yo bitch with that money Why y'all hating on me, my nose is runny Yeah Mosquito taking over the rap game Y'all be haters Y'all be acting lame You tame Yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah So, why the fuck you so opinionated? Sayin' how you do it but they ain't did it, baby You need a demonstration This is how you get richer, baby I'm stimulated I'm at the bank, I'm penetratin' I'm puttin' in- Why It Sucks # The auto-tune use is horrendous. # The lyrics are just as bad as the original song, and he raps about popping ecstasy and sipping lean as usual. # The flow is awful. # The audio quality is terrible. Only Redeeming Quality # The beat, as in the original, is still decent. Audio Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Remixes Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Lil Mosquito Disease songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with good production Category:2019 Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Horrible Remixes of Bad Songs Category:Drug Songs Category:Short Songs Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats